sonysuniverseofmarvelcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Weying
|alias= Annie She-Venom |affiliation= Life Foundation (formerly) |status= Alive |appearances= |actor= Michelle Williams |gender = Female|movie = Venom Venom 2 (unreleased)|family = Eddie Brock (ex-fiance) Dan Lewis (boyfriend)}} Anne Weying is a lawyer who was engaged to Eddie Brock, only to lose her job from an incident with his interview with Carlton Drake. When Eddie comes back to her life after months their break up, Anne gained a relationship with Dr. Dan Lewis, leading to them to grow apart from each other. Once Eddie became bonded with Venom, Anne became involved with his side effects of it, leading to her finding out he was transformed into a monster, she tried to help him unbond with Venom once it was revealed to kill him on the inside. Anne saved Eddie once he was kidnapped by the Life Foundation with Venom being bonded him and tried to stop the fight between Eddie and Carlton. Once the Life Foundation was exposed from their crimes, Anne decided to bring truce with Eddie after their previous relationship. Biography Anne Weying was the maritally engaged with Eddie Brock, having to live together in San Francisco. On date night, Anne and Eddie went on to conversant about what their work ethics, saying that she doesn't work for Carlton Drake only her law firm, despite their conflicts they proceeded to make out over their apartment. Unbeknownst to Anne, Eddie woke from their bedroom and notice files in her email that belonged to the Life Foundation's lawsuits of their test subjects. Later on, Anne was fired from her firm and broke up with Eddie once he decided make a hit piece on Drake. Six months after they broke up, Anne found Eddie in front of her house, she introduced her new boyfriend Dan Lewis and they talk about their relationship until she reminds him that his troubles were brought by himself. Later, Anne was having lunch with Dan Lewis before Eddie interrupted them, with the symbiote making him hungry, Eddie began to eat anything food near him, believing that he became crazy after infiltrating the Life Foundation. Anne called Eddie with Dan to see if he is okay but he revealed to her that he's hearing another voice. When Dan told her to call him because he got result bad news of the IRM, she called Eddie but doesn't understand why he won't pick up his phone. Anne arrived at his former place of work only to find a monster who defeated the SWAT team and almost ate one of them. Anne found out that Eddie turned into something she couldn't believe, taking him to the hospital where Dan informed her and Eddie that the parasite is killing him. When the symbiote was about to hurt Dan, Anne activated x-ray scanner to remove the symbiote. When Eddie left, Anne talked to Dan about Eddie's reaction until she realizes that the symbiote is gone. She gets out of the room and sees a dog with the symbiote, looking right at her. Anne decided to be bonded with Venom to save Eddie. Later, Roland Treece and two mercenaries were about to kill Eddie in the forest until she and Venom took out the mercenaries and ate Roland's head. Greeting Eddie, Anne tenderly kissed him, transferring the symbiote back to Eddie. They argued about taking down Drake, who was bonded by Riot, but Eddie told her to stay away from the situation. Anne arrived at the Life Foundation where everyone was evacuating the area after Riot started to kill everyone. Anne saw a camera screen where Venom fighting Riot in the space shuttle and when both of them merge, she activated an ultrasound that send sound waves from a air horn pole to take the symbiotes off. In the aftermath, Anne decided to continue with her law firm from a different branch, working as a free lance lawyer. While she was talking to Eddie at her stairwell, Anne tells Eddie about how he could sue the Life Foundation but he decided to lay off and do written work after landing an interview. Anne commented on it was nice, only misinterpreted by Eddie about their kiss, but she clarified that it was about the power as Eddie suggested. Anne would also promise Eddie to not tell Dan about their mutual kiss. Relationships Allies *Eddie Brock - ex-fiancé, friend, and savior *Venom - ally and former symbiotic host *Dan Lewis - boyfriend Enemies *Life Foundation **Dr. Carlton Drake † - former boss turned enemy ***Riot † **Roland Treece † - enemy and victim Powers and abilities Former powers ]] *'Superhuman strength:' Being temporarily bonded with Venom, Anne can effortlessly pick up and throw adult humans with considerable distances, when she is under her symbiotic transformation. *'Tentacle extension:' While bonded with Venom, Anne uses the symbiote substance at will, forming them into tendril and tentacle-like appendages allowing her to knock down enemies by grappling toward them. Abilities *'Expert lawyer:' Anne is lawyer who works at a professional law firm, working as a pro bono for legal work. Behind the scenes *In the comics, Anne was bonded with Venom, which led her into becoming She-Venom. References Category:Venom characters Category:Humans Category:Symbiote hosts Category:Females